


The Worst

by Detroitbecomevenom



Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: based off of a parks and rec bit, i really don't know what this is im sorry, vanya and klaus are siblings :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: klaus introduces vanya to dave
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: The Umbrella Academy One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035696
Kudos: 23





	The Worst

Dave patiently waited in the booth of the diner for Klaus and his sister. His boyfriend was extremely cautious about introducing him to his brothers and sisters (other than Ben, who apparently liked him) and he wasn’t going to push the issue any further. It wasn’t like he had any family for Klaus to meet anyway, after all, it had been half a century since he’s seen his family.

It wasn’t Klaus’s idea to have Vanya and Dave meet, especially since she would be the first one other than the dead one to meet him. He would much rather it be Allison or Diego to be the first ones, get the most normals ones out of the way before the crazier ones. Vanya wouldn’t have it, so he had to make this introduction work in his favor so that Dave wouldn’t want to meet any of his other siblings any time soon.

In short: Klaus made a plan.

Vanya walked into the diner first, not knowing where the hell Klaus even was. She saw that a man was waving her to sit in the booth with him and she assumed that this was the Dave that she was meeting. He knew what she looked like from some family photos that were taken of the seven of them. 

“You must be Dave,” she smiled at him and reached out her hand for him to shake.

Dave returned the smile, “And you’re Vanya? Klaus’s sister?”

Without any warning, Klaus popped up from behind the booth, “Oh yeah!” He sang, in some very off-key tune. He leaned on Dave, “She’s my sister. My adopted sister from a different mister.”

Vanya tried her best to wave, even if they literally just introduced themselves. She wondered if Klaus fell off the wagon again and was under the influence of something, but she wouldn’t bring that up now. She was here to support whatever antics her brother was bringing to the table. 

“It means so much to me that my boyfriend and my sister are getting along, even if she’s the wo-orst!” he sang the last part, leaned farther into Dave so that nearly lost balance and fell into the booth. 

The two looked at Klaus with confusion and yet he continued, “She’s the worst person in the world. Caused two apocalypses, blows shit up when she gets angry, dated a serial killer but it really means a lot to me that you’re both here.”

Vayna was unsure whether she should confront Klaus or just laugh along with him. It was true, but that didn’t mean that she wanted Dave to know all of it right as they both met. She was never really someone who made first impressions and he was making things exponentially worse for her.

“I’m sure those are all exaggerations. Klaus, I thought you and your siblings had good relationships now?” Dave tried to defend her.

Vanya chimed in, “No, that’s all true.”

Klaus laughed and leaned on Dave again, “What did I tell you? The wo-orst!” This time Dave was sent straight into the seat and Klaus held the note until he fell. 

Maybe the second impression would be best for Vanya…


End file.
